memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Orion Ruse
Orion Ruse was a role-playing game adventure supplement released by FASA, as part of their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game series. Description The Captain of TransSolar's Eridani Star was not a happy man. By all rights, he ought to have been satisfied, confident, and even smug. He'd just received permission to open trade talks with the Orion-settled world of Daros IV, the commercial center for an entire sector. 'Unfortunately,' thought the Captain, 'there is a fly in the ointment — several flies, in fact, and they all wear Star Fleet uniforms. A Federation merchant ship had disappeared near the Daros system, and someone in Intelligence was convinced that the Eridani Star would make an excellent spy ship.' Contents References Characters :Barak the Gem Merchant • Michael Corbett • Jack Corrigan • Joachim Hartzer • Jorva • Solomon Kane • Ivra Kerav • Merkos Kerav • Savro Kerav • Imri Keros • Kelon Keros • Kolor • Kothaar • Ian Mackenzie • Madrav • Ernst Metz • Morkai • Arminius Muldoon • The Pharmacist • Radras • Radros • Sirav • Skevar • Skuros • Alexander Soloviev • Ivar Sorensen • Soron (Orion) • Michael Thorn • Vasro the Dream Seller • Skrix Veestar • unnamed Orion slave girl • unnamed Orion tribble salesman Stefan Markovsky • Elkar Kerav Locations :Daroskelar • Daroskelar Starport • High Market • Keravkar • Keroskar • Madame Altair's House of Joy • Mavro's Place • Shadow Market • Skaroskar • Soron's Hole • The Tears of Rigel Canada • Germany • Inverness (colony) • Ireland • Russia • Simka Colony • Starfleet Headquarters • Sweden Organizations :InstellCo • Starfleet Intelligence • TransSolar : Galaxy Exploration Command • Hammond Lines • Merchant Academy • Merchant Marine Police • Merchant Marine • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Marines Planets and planetoids :Daros IV : Caloron • Coros III • Karion VII • Klethor II • Klethor IX • Klevas II • Kolothos IX • Mandrak VI • Miromar II • Miros X • Miros XII • Orion Homeworld • Solis II • Stavchek's World • Terra • Tiros II • Tor III Races and cultures :Human • Klethorian • Klingon (Human Fusion • Imperial Race) • Orion (Ruddy Orion) • Torian : Organian • Tellarite • Vulcan Regions :Organian Treaty Zone Stars and systems :Daros : Amal system • Coros • Karion • Klethor • Miros Starships and vehicles :aircar • car • cargo lighter • Eridani Star • • • : • • • • Tiradosir : States :Althori • Beldav • Council of Trade • Federation Council • Five Families • Kerav • Keros • Klingon Empire • Orion Colonies • Simri • United Federation of Planets Stations and outposts :Outpost 36 Other references :agonizer • Adrenalane • Andorian krill-beast steak • Cetian oak • Council Lord • credit • Curial Dust • Cylanite • Diristani Neurocoffee • disruptor • Durnian slime-beast • durosteel • Eldor fruit • Eldor Fruit Rust • Family • Galacta • Idris flower dust • klingonaase • Kolothian Whipcrack • korgasant • kosset • krill-beast • Luru stone • Melanex B • morakos • Orion language • Orion piracy • Orion slave girl • Orion tapestry • Pantorite machine tools • phaser • plasti-steel • Prime Directive • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • slethi • Soriel Bounder • Spican flame gem • standard cargo unit • Surokos steel • tribble • tricorder Appendices Connections External link * Orion Ruse